Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). This and certain other ITU standards may be known as the CDMA2000 group of standards. The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
A method of allocating signal quality feedback bandwidth is disclosed. A first amount of bandwidth is allocated to a first wireless device to send signal quality information to a base station. Based on a first indicator of wireless link conditions associated with the first wireless device, and a second indicator of wireless link conditions associated with a second wireless device, a second amount of bandwidth is allocated to the first wireless device to send signal quality information to the base station.
A method of allocating signal quality feedback bandwidth to a plurality of wireless devices is disclosed. The plurality of wireless devices is grouped into a plurality of signal quality feedback bandwidth groups based on an indicator of signal quality feedback bandwidth associated with each of the plurality of signal quality feedback bandwidth groups. It is determined to allocate a first wireless device signal quality feedback bandwidth. The first wireless device not being a member of the plurality of wireless devices. A first group is selected from the plurality of signal quality feedback bandwidth groups. The first group is associated with a maximum indicator of signal quality feedback bandwidth of each of the plurality of signal quality feedback bandwidth groups. A second wireless device is moved from the first group to the second group based on an indicator of channel stability associated with the second wireless device. The first wireless device is added to the first group. Signal quality feedback bandwidth is allocated based on the second group and the first group.
A method of allocating signal quality feedback bandwidth to a plurality of wireless devices is disclosed. A grouping of the plurality of wireless devices into a plurality of signal quality feedback bandwidth groups based on an indicator of signal quality feedback bandwidth associated with each of the plurality of wireless devices is received. A first group associated with a minimum indicator of signal quality feedback bandwidth of each of the plurality of signal quality feedback bandwidth groups is selected. A first wireless device is moved from the first group to the second group based on an indicator of channel stability associated with the first wireless device. Signal quality feedback bandwidth is allocated based on the first group and the second group.